Barely Human
Barely Human was a fan fiction story based upon Star Trek and influenced by the cyberpunk genre. Set in the latter part of the 24th century and at some point after the Dominion War it follows the adventures of 'Mech' McLaren and a team of cyber crime agents in the city of San Francisco on Earth. The series was introduced in late 2007 to the fan fiction forum of the TrekBBS. The first and so far only entry in the series is the novel Shadow Plays and can be found at StarEagleAdventures.com . Background story Cybernetic implants have begun to take the Federation by storm. Replacing arms, legs and other body parts can make people faster, stronger and more reliable. More importantly brain enhancers, implanted directly in a person’s brain stem, allows people to communicate without words and connect to FedNet, the Federation's massive communications and data network. However not everyone sees this technology as a blessing. Starfleet and the Federation government are highly skeptical of cybernizing their personnel and a group called New Gaia vehemently opposes any cyberization on sentient beings. In many cities cybernetics have led to a surge of criminal activities, most notably the use and distribution of stims, an illegal software designed for enhancers to stimulate the person's nervous system. In San Francisco, a melting pot of the galactic community, the stims problem has become so significant that the mayor has instructed the local Municipal Safety Department to create CCiD (Cyber Crime Division), a special anti-cyber crime task force with unprecedented law enforcement powers. The Asuka Crisis Recent sectarian violence on Asuka III, a planet in the Nyuchiba Confederacy, has drawn the attention of Starfleet and the Federation government. Nyuchiba which is an independent former Federation colony established by mostly Japanese emigrants is also a vital Federation trading partner. Instability on Asuka III threatens to plunge the confederacy into civil war which would destabilize the entire sector and leave the Federation without desperately needed resources. And while the Federation is obligated to provide any kind of assistance due to a treaty signed between the two powers during the Dominion War the administration is reluctant to use military power which would violate the Prime Directive, the Federation’s most valued policy. Elements in Starfleet however believe that failure to act decisively on Asuka will put the Federation at great risk in the future. But due to Starfleet resources stretched to their breaking point only the use of cybernized and android forces would assure victory on Asuka. However this course of action is vehemently opposed by the administration. Principle Characters * 'Mech' McLaren / The LT :Mech was a former soldier and police officer on Nyuchiba before turning her back on her old home to travel the galaxy. Mech is not only amazingly athletic but also a master of hacking FedNet. * Tank :A man of massive build and most comfortable with the use of brute force, Tank is a member of the CCiD team. * Gavin Thorgood :A rookie CCiD field agent and Tank's partner, he is somewhat uneasy with cybernization and has no implants except for a brain enhancer. * Jackson Slade :CCiD team leader and former Starfleet officer and Marine, he is a man who prefers to follow the book and often clashes with Tank's liberal interpretation of the rules of engagement. * Tessho Masamune :The chief of the city's Municipal Safety Department (MSD) and former Nyuchiban national was brought in by the mayor to tackle the cities growing cyber crime problems. * Valerie Case :A young, bright eyed cybernetics expert recruited directly from MIT to work for CCiD. Other characters * 'Mother' :An enigmatic woman of advanced age who is nevertheless one of the best FedNet hackers in existence and Mech's mentor. * Admiral Selina Tessier :Often labeled as a young hotshot Starfleet admiral, she strongly opposes the administration's anti-cybernization policies. * Michael Gary Grayson :An influential person in San Francisco and the president of The Grayson Institute which teaches an anti-Federation message. He is believed to be behind the stims problem in the city. * Captain Whren :Andorian Chief of Security of Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco and protégé of Admiral Tessier. * President Kentii’la :Federation president with a reputation of being an excellent compromiser. He and his administration opposes Starfleet cybernization. * Trelu-Chi Sill :Bolian special counsel to the president and Kuntii’la's most trusted advisor. * Holly 'Hot Rod' Rodgers :Jamaican member of CCiD and pilot of their Sub-Atmospheric Flight Vehicle (SAFVe). * Trigger :A Farian FedNet hacker who has taken up residence on Luna City and assists Mech on occasions. * Sylvester 'Sly' Martinez :CCiD weapons expert. * Eldex :Benzite computer expert for CCiD. External link * StarEagleAdventures.com * Shadow Plays at Ad Astra Barely Human